In today's world, it is desirable to have internal combustion engines with improved fuel economy and reduced emissions while producing acceptable levels of power. A means for simultaneously achieving these objectives is to use exhaust gas recirculation (EGR). Unfortunately, conventional engines are typically unable to operate in a wide range of displacements while allowing for the relatively high levels of EGR that may be necessary in some operating modes to mitigate spark knock and to also improve fuel economy. In addition, it has thus far not been practical to provide for symmetric, or near symmetric, delivery of hydrogen rich EGR to all cylinders of an engine with the ability to reduce throttling losses at light loads so as to provide for a reduction in fuel consumption.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an invention that addresses these and other deficiencies in the prior art.